


Hero

by alidiabin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs saultes a real hero, tag to Engaged Part II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Gibbs watched Quincy's coffin as it stood in the centre of the plane. Grief and pride overwhelmed him as thought of the young man who had given his life to his country. Gibbs often heard the word hero when people discussed the military, first responders or law enforcement. He had never considered himself a hero as he was only doing his job.

But the young man lying in the metal box before him, Captain Quincy was truly a hero in every sense of the word.

"Semper Fi," Gibbs declared as he saluted the box draped in the stars and stripes.


End file.
